


You're My Happy Ending

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Thinking about his happy ending massage and wanting to spice things up in the bedroom, David gives Patrick a special massage of his own.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 75





	You're My Happy Ending

Post-wedding, it was too easy for David and Patrick to fall into a simple happy-couple routine. In the morning they woke up, one made the other breakfast, and they went to work at the apothecary, being sweet to customers and dealing with all the paperwork and hell that came with being business partners in addition to being  _ partner- _ partners. At the end of the day, they came home, someone made dinner (Patrick favored easy meat-heavy dishes like hamburgers and steak, which David actually thought was kind of sweet, but he vowed to teach him more complicated and more veggie-including meals), watched some crap on TV, had pretty vanilla sex and went to bed early. 

It wasn’t the kind of boredom, thought David, that was likely to last forever. He’d been there and done that, and he knew what it felt like, the kind of relationship boredom that seeped into your bones, oozed from you to your partner and back, dripped down their arm whenever they awkwardly tried to touch you. This felt nothing like that. More likely, it was probably just a slump after all the excitement of their early whirlwind relationship, the drama of the engagement, and then their  _ own  _ associated engagement and wedding and all the excitement and pain that came with those. 

And...okay, it was also weird not having the other Roses there. It was fun to get swept up into the drama of his family’s life, and it was hard to make new friends to replace them. They’d get there, he knew, but they had to be patient. 

In the meantime, though,  _ some _ thing had to be done about their sex life. David had been more than happy to go slow for as long as Patrick needed. He was, after all, the first guy Patrick had ever had sex with, and he wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect for him. David knew how it felt to be rushed into things, to do things you weren’t quite ready for; that’s kind of what happens when you start going to cocaine-fueled yacht parties with your sister as soon as you graduate high school. 

So he had been slow, sweet, and gentle, and always,  _ always  _ checked in with Patrick regularly for the first few months. And his default still tended towards patience and sweetness. But lately, Patrick had suggested they...what was his phrasing? “Spice things up” a little in the bedroom. It was him who had come home one day with fluffy handcuffs, and although they’d only played with him once, oh, how eager he had been that time, his cock the hardest David had ever seen as, handcuffed to the bed, he had begged David to fuck him hard and call him names. David smiled. Patrick might be the sweetest man he’d ever seen--he’d blushed red-hot when he’d taken out those cuffs, which made David wonder what color he must have turned when he’d bought them in the first place--but he was also, apparently, a pretty experimental guy. 

Still, with any experiment, it’s best to start slow. That’s why all David came home with, kissing Patrick goodbye early at the end of a particularly long work week because he had a “doctor’s appointment,” were a few bottles of various lotions and massage oils he surreptitiously grabbed from the back of Rose Apothecary, and the portable massage table that he’d had delivered to the motel rather than their home so Patrick wouldn’t see it (about which Stevie was all too happy to mock him mercilessly for the rest of his life). 

He stuck a few white towels in the dryer, so they’d be warm when Patrick got home, lit some aromatherapy candles, turned off the light and changed into a fluffy robe. And waited.

To say Patrick was surprised when he came through the door was a bit of an understatement. “Uh...hi, honey,” he said. “Why are there candles everywhere? Did the power go out?” He flicked the light switch on and off. “Oh, no, it didn’t. Good. But what’s going on?” 

“Sit, sit, sit,” directed David, motioning Patrick to the massage table. He looked David up and down. “I just have been thinking that you looked very sore lately and needed a, you know, a little bit of a massage. Doesn’t that sound nice?”   
“Yeah!” Patrick was really struck by this gesture. “Yeah, that sounds really nice, actually! Thanks so much. Let me just--” 

He started to take off his clothes, but David stopped him. “Ah-ah. I was also thinking…” He kissed Patrick lightly on the lips, then again, softly, on the neck and jaw. He moved his face so he was whispering in Patrick’s ear. “It’s a little unfair that only one of us has had a happy ending massage, don’t you think?” 

Patrick giggled softly. “It’s weird. I guess that really did become a memory we can look back on and laugh. But are you saying we try a little roleplay?” 

Patrick smiled, and kissed David’s cheek. “I actually wasn’t going in that direction at all, I was just going to massage you and then...um...give you a happy ending, but if you’re interested…” 

David was surprised to feel Patrick grab his hand in response and move it down to his jeans. David inhaled sharply. Patrick was already hard, and getting noticeably harder under his hand. 

“I’m interested,” breathed Patrick. 

David stepped back, and felt a little awkward about the conversation that they were about to have. “Okay, um, so the thing about roleplaying,” he began. “We have to establish a safeword.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard about this,” said Patrick. “I’ll do, um, Ted.” 

David gagged. “Ew, Patrick, don’t even remind me.” Some things did NOT become funny stories. “I’ll do, um, Elton John.” 

Patrick cocked his head. “Why Elton John?”

David groaned. “It’s a long story involving a changing room and a gallery afterparty. I’ll tell you later. Is there anything else? Anything you definitely  _ don’t  _ want me to do?” 

Patrick thought for a minute. “Um, I guess just don’t hurt me. Not right now, but maybe some other time,” he added quickly. “I just don’t really want to try stuff like that yet.” 

David stepped back toward his husband, and kissed his cheek again. He liked the feel of the stubble there. “Of course, babe,” he said. “Alright. Ready to get started?” 

Patrick nodded eagerly. 

“Good.” He stepped back and clapped his hands. “Now take off your clothes,” he intoned, “you only have me for the hour. And don’t be embarrassed. In fact, I can leave the room if you want--”   
“No,” Patrick interrupted quickly, “no, um, Mr. Masseur, that won’t be necessary. I can just change here. It’s okay, we’re both guys.” 

_ Mr. Masseur.  _ David smiled. He was going to give him hell for that later. 

As David had asked, Patrick took his clothes off. It was mostly unceremonious, apart from his raging erection now fully visible through his navy boxers. 

David cleared his throat. “I meant take off  _ all  _ your clothes,” he said, “it’s very important for the healing process.” 

“Okay.” Patrick grinned, and slid off his underwear. His erection sprung out. No matter how many times he saw it, David was always impressed at the size of Patrick’s uncut cock; it wasn’t the biggest he’d ever seen, to be sure, but it was certainly bigger than his, which was now springing to life under his robe. 

“Now lie down on the table for me. On your stomach, please.”

“Yes, sir.” 

David couldn’t help himself this time; he giggled. Who knew Patrick was so cute when he roleplayed? 

“What?” Patrick asked. 

“Nothing.” _I’ll make fun of you SO MUCH later, baby, you have no idea what’s coming to you._ “Just lie down.” Patrick complied. David laid one of the warm towels across his body, covering his buttocks for “modesty,” not that they’d need it soon. He drizzled massage oil across Patrick’s back, and the other man gasped.   
“Okay?” 

“Perfect,” said Patrick. “It’s just a little cold. 

“I’m sorry,  _ sir, _ ” said David, mirroring what Patrick had called him. To his surprise, it actually was kind of hot. Maybe Patrick had the right idea. “It’ll warm up in just a moment, once my hands are on you.” 

David slid his hands up and down Patrick’s back, letting the oil work its way into his pores. Patrick’s skin was soft, supple, beneath his warm hands. He rubbed Patrick’s whole back down gently, then really went to work. He found a particularly tight spot in his upper back and ground his palm down into it harder. Patrick moaned beneath him at the sensual relief.

“You actually--I mean, um, you have a lot of knots here,” David said. “Let me work them out a little bit, okay?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Patrick groaned. David continued to rub hard into his husband’s upper back. He drizzled some more massage oil and worked on a few knots, pressing down hard with the palms of his hands, then slowly started to trail his hands further down Patrick’s supple back.   
“You have really nice back muscles,” David commented. “Has anyone ever told you that?” 

“I think so,” said Patrick. 

David’s hands moved lower and lower down, until they reached the towel. They made their way under it, and Patrick’s whole body stiffened at the sensation.   
“OK?” David whispered.

Patrick nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah.” 

David continued working on the muscles in Patrick’s lower back, his hands squeezing then releasing. He kept moving down until he reached Patrick’s ass. Patrick squirmed as David spread his ass cheeks apart, then whimpered when he stopped and moved lower, to Patrick’s upper thighs. The feeling of David’s hands moving over him and squeezing him without really touching him the way he wanted to be touched was electrifying. He couldn’t help but arch his back just slightly, moving his hips upward in response to David’s touch. 

So David’s hands began to move higher and higher up Patrick’s thighs, slowly, savoring the motions. 

“Hmmm,” said David, which set Patrick’s anxiety off. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just noticed a pretty big knot right about…” His hands reached Patrick’s ass cheeks, which he spread again. “Here.” 

Patrick gasped as David pressed a finger against his asshole. It was oiled up; he must have drizzled massage oil, or maybe lube, on his hand without Patrick noticing. He moaned softly as David gently worked against his ass, clutching the towel as David pushed inwards. David found just the right spot, and curled his finger, and Patrick thought he was going to explode. 

“Oh,  _ God.  _ God you’re a good masseuse. I can really feel all my...tensions...being...relieved…”

David was doing too much, though, and Patrick was going to miss his happy ending. He gasped in quick breaths, “Don’t you need to... _ oh my god... _ turn me over?” 

David understood. “Yes, exactly. Thank you for reminding me.” He slid his finger out slowly, long enough for Patrick to savor the feeling. Patrick turned eagerly, looked down, and giggled. 

“What?” asked David, before seeing the tent his erection was propping up in the towel. He sighed dramatically. “Oh my God. You’re ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculously sexy,” grinned Patrick. 

“That’s an inappropriate thing for a client to say to their masseuse, don’t you think?” asked David. “Alright. Let’s get you started.” He drizzled more massage oil over Patrick’s pecs--damn, the man worked out--and began rubbing it in, the oil glistening under his hands. 

Patrick groaned. “Aren’t you going to--” 

“Well, someone’s in a hurry,” David snipped. “Don’t tell me how to do my job.” 

Something about the way he said that made Patrick’s entire body ripple. “Yes, sir.”

_ Again with the “sir.”  _ David smiled. This little roleplay session sure was teaching him a lot about his husband...a lot that he’d be more than happy to use later. He continued to move his hands over Patrick’s chest, rubbing the oil in. The fact that Patrick had chest hair was something David hadn’t thought about; it would be a bitch to clean out later. But it looked strangely enticing, glistening with massage oil. 

He ran one hand over Patrick’s nipple, which he found rock-hard, and his husband moaned. Grinning, David ran the other hand over Patrick’s other nipple. He pressed his palms down gently, and rubbed them in circles, as if he really was massaging David’s nipples. 

Patrick groaned. He hadn’t even known he was sensitive there, but now, there was no  _ way _ he was going to let David fuck him without playing with his chest from now on. His erection was throbbing, dripping precum onto the towel, and he craved more touch. 

Silently, David ran his hands further down Patrick’s body, squeezing and releasing as he went, all the way down to his upper thighs once again. He massaged them, the backs of his hands touching Patrick’s cock with each motion. Patrick whimpered, having never been teased like this before. 

“Please, sir…” he found himself saying. “Please, please, I’m really sore right...there…” 

David allowed the backs of his hands to brush Patrick’s cock once more, and held them there. “Right here?” 

“Oh my God David you know exactly where.” 

David cocked his head and frowned. “Who’s David?” he asked. “I thought I was a random hot guy giving you a massage.” 

“Sorry.” Patrick added,  _ “Sir.”  _

“It’s okay,” said David, drizzling more massage oil on his hand and sliding it up under the towel. “I think I forgive you.” 

His hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock, and he began to move slowly up and down. 

Patrick breathed heavily. “Oh fuck...oh my God…” The oil was warm in David’s hand, and for some reason it felt so good to be stroked under the towel. It felt dirty, somehow. Naughty. He gripped the sides of the massage table, allowing David to work his cock. Every stroke felt exciting, forbidden. 

“Does this feel good?” David asked. 

Patrick nodded.  _ “Amazing,”  _ he breathed. 

He looked up at David, who was standing at the table passively, not looking at Patrick. His stomach suddenly swirled in a strange cocktail of emotions. Was David actually enjoying himself? Was he really as... _ disinterested  _ as he looked? 

“David, you know, uh, if you don’t like this, you can stop,” he said. “I didn’t mean to bore you.” 

David’s hand stopped, but suddenly his face was level with Patrick’s. “Oh honey no! You could never bore me,” he said. “I thought acting like I was just sort of passively servicing you was...you know, part of this whole...thing.” He waved his arms in the air to emphasize  _ thing.  _

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. I get it now,” he said. “Thank you for acting for me, just...maybe give me a little more heads-up next time. I guess we sort of dove into this.” 

“I guess we did. But you could  _ never  _ bore me, I promise. In fact…” He moved aside his robe to show Patrick his own erection. Patrick’s own throbbed in response. David was a little smaller than him, but he still had a really nice cock, and he never got tired of looking at it. 

“So.” David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, and kissed him on the top of his head. “Should we get back to where we were?” 

“Yeah.” Patrick nodded. “Yeah, we should.” 

“Okay.” David kissed Patrick again, this time on the lips, hard, before suddenly pulling away. “Back to where we left off.” His hand went back under the towel and back to Patrick’s cock once again, this time swiping first across the top to feel the drop of slick wetness there, making Patrick whine. He then wrapped his hand around and started to pull in long, even strokes, this time not acting bored but using his other hand to play with Patrick’s nipples, bending down to kiss him on the chest. 

“Ah...Oh, my  _ God,”  _ Patrick breathed, gripping the towel for dear life. David’s hand sped up, working Patrick’s cock the way he’d worked his muscles. Patrick was soon breathing hard, thrusting upward in time with David’s hand. David pressed kiss after kiss to his pectorals, his neck, his ear, as Patrick’s hips rocked harder and harder. He was fucking David’s hand and it was the best he’d ever felt. He felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Patrick whispered. 

“Do it,” said David. “Cum for me. Give me your happy ending.”   
“Oh God, David-- _oh God, sir--”_

David’s other hand moved to hold the towel against Patrick’s cock as Patrick came, panting, in thick ropes, each spasm than the last. He gasped as David pinched the towel against his cock to catch every last drop. David sighed in half envy, half admiration, his gaze on his husband’s face. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you cum?” David’s voice was low but matter-of-fact. 

Patrick, still in post-orgasmic bliss, could only nod his head. David kissed his forehead and knelt down beside him. 

They remained there for a few moments. David tossed the towel to the side and wrapped one hand around Patrick’s softening cock, a favorite position of his after they fucked. His other hand moved to play with Patrick’s hair as he gave him gentle kisses. Patrick’s hands wrapped around David’s arm, the one he was using to play with Patrick’s hair. 

“Was that good?” David asked. 

“Amazing,” breathed Patrick. He frowned. “There’s just one problem, though.” 

David’s heart leaped into his throat. “What? What is it? Is everything okay?” 

Patrick sat up, smiling, and started to undo David’s robe. “I didn’t get to give you  _ your  _ happy ending.” 

“Oh my God, you can’t do that to me, Patrick, it fucks with my anxiet-- _ fuck,”  _ moaned David. “Okay. Keep doing that, and I’ll forgive you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: coeurire  
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I had a super fun time writing this. These dudes are so in love, oh my god.


End file.
